Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.6\overline{4} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 64.4444...\\ 10x &= 6.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 58}$ ${x = \dfrac{58}{90}} $ ${x = \dfrac{29}{45}} $